


Crush Like WOAH

by herecomestroublr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aiko Sugawara is Now My OC, Crushes, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, High School, Mischievous Sugawara, Reader is Art Club President, Romance, Suga Gets a Boner, Suga and Reader Are Both Rich AF, Suga is Chaotic Good, Suga is also feral, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was excited when he entered high school. He'd finally get to play volleyball, and on the team that once held his favorite player! He was excited to make friends and have a good time and even excited when he got his first crush. What he wasnotexcited about though, was the idea of telling his crush how he felt.Confused and inexperienced, he goes to the only person he knows he can trust--Sugawara Koushi--who also happens to be the only person he knows in a relationship. What can go wrong?(A lot. A lot can go wrong.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Crush Like WOAH

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YALL GUESS WHOS FINALLY IN SPORTS ANIME HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> Anyway, Sugawara is literally the only character I'd DIE FOR in Haikyuu, even if I still love everyone else. I headcanon that Suga's family is insanely rich, but they don't really shove it in people's faces bc its rude and Suga is not rude. He is feral and chaotic, tho. 
> 
> Aiko's name, when translated through google, means 'patronage', which is 100% on purpose bc of her role in this story. I also really love Hinata/Yachi as a ship and I am sad that not a lot of people ship it, bc its cute af and the idea of the two of them being awkward together and childish together WARMS MY HEART DOKI DOKI
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! I really had fun writing Daichi to be absolutely DoneTM with Suga and the Reader.
> 
> The title is a stupid pun off of the song Love Like Woe by the Ready Set

Nervously clutching the straps for his bag, Hinata looked around the corner to where Yachi was waiting for him to walk her to the bus station. It had become somewhat of a habit for him to walk her after she became an official manager trainee. And it was only after a few months of walking her that Hinata Shoyo realized his feelings for her weren’t all that platonic. 

Making sure she was still there, Hinata waited for the third-years to come down the stairs from the clubroom, rocking on his feet nervously. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were the first of the members to come down the stairs. Ennoshita seemed to be attempting to calm down the other three, who were being absurdly rowdy, while Kinoshita just laughed and refused to help. They all waved to him, before passing by and leaving his sight.

Next was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who were quietly chatting about homework. Yamaguchi greeted Hinata as they passed, and apologized for Tsukishima’s rude scowl. Kageyama was behind them--attempting to get him to leave and go home but ultimately failing--before he too, left. 

Eventually, Hinata heard the familiar voices of the third-years, and the sound of the clubroom door being locked. The three males came down the stairs and paused when they saw the little middle blocker waiting. 

“Hinata, do you need something? Kageyama already left.” Sawamura said. 

“Actually, Sugawara, can I ask you a question?” He asked, glancing back at the other two, before adding, “Please?” 

Suga nodded kindly and smiled, turning briefly to his friends. “You guys can go-ahead.”

Azumane and Sawamura bid their goodnights to the two before they disappeared as well. Their voices were briefly heard reassuring Yachi that he was coming, and then they faded off as well. 

Sugawara turned to look at Hinata, a calm smile on his face and welcoming aura, and the shorter boy felt his nervousness almost dissipate. _No wonder Oikawa called him Mr. Refreshing…_ he thought to himself. 

“So what did you need to talk about, Hinata?” Suga asked kindly. 

“I need… advice…” He trailed off, suddenly nervous again, as he felt a flush rush up his neck and to his face and ears. “R-relationship advice…” He clarified. “A-and since you’re the only team member with a girlfriend…”

Sugawara felt his smile widen, and let out a small chuckle at his kouhai. “Well, how about you walk Yachi to the bus station, and then come over to my place for dinner, okay? We can talk there.” 

Hinata clutched his backpack straps tighter and nodded rapidly. “ _Yeah!_ Okay! What’s your address?” he asked as he fumbled for his phone. He handed it to Sugawara after he opened up a new page in the notes app, and watched as the taller male typed in his address. “Thanks! I’ll stop by when I finish seeing Yachi home!”

“Alright, just be safe you two!” Sugawara called as Hinata ran around the corner, loudly apologizing to the girl for making her wait so long. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the hyperactive boy, before flinching when his phone started ringing loudly from the pocket of his school uniform. 

Fumbling, he finally got it to open before lifting it to his ear after pressing the answer button. “Hi, sorry, [Name]. Hinata had to ask me a question. I’m on my way right now…”

\--------

Gulping, Hinata stared up at the house looming before him. He hadn’t felt all that nervous when he left the bus station, and he hadn’t felt all that nervous when the houses around him began getting bigger and fancier. But here, straddling his bike in front of the large, gated-in house, Hinata felt nervous. Just _who was_ his senpai?!

Taking a deep breath, he reached for the buzzer, before noticing a note taped to the wall beside it. _Hey Hinata!_ the note read, _The gate’s open, so just wheel your bike in and knock on the front door. Sincerely, Koushi Sugawara_

Nodding to himself, Hinata took the note from the wall, crumbling it and putting it in his pocket, before getting off of his bike and wheeling it inside the gate, locking it behind him. Placing his bike off to the side just inside the gate, Hinata found himself in awe at the front of the house. 

There was a large and traditional English garden, flowers and plants of all kinds beautifully taken care of lining the sides of the paved flagstone pathway up to the house. There was what appeared to be a vegetable a fruit garden on the right side of the house, and on the left was a little grove of trees, with a beautifully carved bench sitting underneath it. There seemed to be hidden solar lights everywhere, only known to the young boy as the sun had begun to set and the walls cast shadows across the yard. He could hear a few birds chirping, as well as the sound of running water coming from behind the large house. 

The house itself was also quite impressive. Two stories tall, traditional Japanese architecture had been integrated with a more modern style. There was a moderate porch in the front, with a few places to sit and socialize. The windows were large, and a portion of the front porch seemed to have the sliding doors his own house utilized. There was a pleasant warmth coming from the windows on the first floor, the vague sounds of metal clanking could be heard, and the smell of cooking vegetables reached his nose. Two of the four windows on the second floor were lit, one of which was open; music flowing gently into the air. 

Smacking his face to gain his senses back, Hinata finally made his way to the front door and knocked. After about a minute, the door swung open to reveal a familiar face. 

“Hey, Hinata! Koushi said you’d be coming over. Come on in!” [Name] said, smiling at the boy. 

“[Name]-Senpai, what are you doing here?” Hinata inquired as he entered the house, removing his shoes and slipping on a pair of slippers with a mumbled ‘Sorry for intruding’. He placed his shoes on the rack she had pointed out, and followed her into the house, clutching his backpack straps as he watched the surroundings in wonder. 

“I basically live here. Since us third-years don’t necessarily have to be at school until noon tomorrow, I’m spending the night.” She stated as she led the orange-haired decoy into the kitchen towards the back of the house. On the way, Hinata got a glimpse of the backyard, seeing a lard koi pond with a waterfall, before he was led into the food preparation area. “Hey, mom! Hinata’s here, so I’m gonna make some tea.” She told the woman cooking at the stove. 

“Oh! Hinata is here?” The woman asked, turning down the heat from the stove and turning around, revealing the same silver hair and hazel eyes Hinata was so familiar with. “Hello, my name is Aiko Sugawara. I’m Koushi’s mother, but you can just call me mom.” She said, bowing slightly as she introduced herself. 

“ _H-hello, ma’am!_ Thanks for having me! I’m Shoyo Hinata!” Hinata almost yelled, thrusting himself forward to bow at almost a ninety-degree angle. 

[Name] giggled, and Aiko smiled. “You’re welcome, Hinata. [Name], dear, I put the kettle on for you a few minutes before you came down, so the water should be ready shortly.” 

“Thanks!” with a small salute, [Name] skipped around the island in the kitchen towards one of the many cabinets, pulling out a tea set and placing it on the counter. Turning the cups right-side-up again, she quickly went about preparing the tea; measuring the leaves into the teapot, and pouring in the water. When it was all done, she picked up the tray with one hand and held it near her shoulder. “Come on, Hinata. I’ll show you where Kou’s room is.” 

“Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes!” Aiko called as the two of them trailed out of the kitchen. 

“ _‘Kay!_ ” [Name] responded, leading the younger boy throughout the spacious layout of the house, before reaching the staircase near the backdoor. Almost the entire back wall of the house was made of sliding glass doors, and Hinata felt his eyes widen at the sight before him.

“ _Woah._ ”

“Hm?” She glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw him looking out the doors towards the backyard. 

It was a huge yard, almost half of it taken up by a series of ponds and waterfalls, all with colorful koi fish and plants to landscape the surrounding area. There were multiple trees towards the back fence, casting shadows with the fading sun, and causing even more solar lights to awaken for the time being. There was a half-covered patio off to the side of the house, and behind that was a decently sized garden shed. 

In the back corner of the yard was a sunken fire pit, with more carved wood chairs and benches, all placed on more flagstone. Underneath each tree were flower beds, each with color-changing solar lights that blinked and faded slowly throughout the rainbow. A small paved path led to each setup, as well as followed the side of the weaving ponds, making way for small benches. The rest of the yard had beautiful green grass that swayed lightly in the breeze, and Hinata felt the urge to run his feet through it and lay down. 

The only thing that seemed out of place, was in the middle of the largest grassy portion, were two holes in the ground with security straps. He knew those--that was where the poles for a volleyball net would go. It brought him some sort of comfort to know that the vice-captain had a place to play volleyball at home. 

“Pretty impressive, huh?” [Name] asked, one hand on her hip as he stood on the third step on the stairs. 

Hinata nodded slowly. “ _What_ … who even _is_ \--”

“His dad? He’s an architect. He designs a lot of the newer skyscrapers, and mom runs a catering company. They’re kind of loaded.” 

“Why didn’t Suga _say_ anything?”

“He doesn’t like the attention. People tried to become his friend because he was rich, so we stopped inviting people over unless were knew they were his real friends.”

“What about you?”

“Mom’s the Operations Manager for most of Sendai city’s events, and my dad owns a few bars.”

“So you’re _both_ rich?! _Wow!_ That’s _so_ cool! Can I see _your_ house sometime?” Hinata asked as he finally started to follow [Name] up the stairs. 

“It’s the one across the street, actually. The Sugawara’s don’t have a garage or a driveway, so they use ours. We’ve been family friends for generations. Where they go, we go. And where _we_ go, _they_ go.” She shrugged as she reached the top of the stairs, making her way down the hallway to the door towards the end that was halfway open. 

Hinata nodded in understanding, although [Name] could not see. He watched as she pushed open the door with her foot, and placed the tea tray on a table situated in the middle of the room. Sitting at the table with papers stacked neatly in front of him, was Sugawara Koushi himself. He had changed out of his school uniform into a red t-shirt and basketball shorts and smiled happily up at his girlfriend as she poured him tea. 

“Hinata’s here.” She said, pouring tea into the other two cups before walking around the short table and sitting down next to her boyfriend, crossing her legs and neatening up her own stack of homework. 

“Oh! Hello, Hinata! I hope you found my house easy enough. Please, sit down. We were just finishing up our homework.” Suga said, reached for his cup of tea and gesturing to the cushion across from him, before picking up a remote next to him and pausing the music Hinata had heard earlier.

Sitting down and grabbing his own tea after placing his back down, Hinata took his time to study the room. 

Directly across the door was the two windows he had seen from the front, one of them being open to let fresh air into the room. The windows were quite large, and each had a roomy windowsill with various potted plants and knickknacks decorating them. Underneath the rightmost window was a full-sized bed made with a fluffy looking blanket and at least six pillows from what he could see. There were also two folded throw blankets on it, one purple and one a creamy white, and what appeared to be a bed frame with drawers underneath.

There was a nightstand next to the bed; an alarm clock, a water bottle, chapstick, and lotion being some of the items on it. On the wall to his left, Hinata noticed an open closet. Not only did he see Sugawara’s clothes and uniform, but he also saw a fair amount of girl’s clothes, as well as the girl’s uniform as well. _Wow, she really DOES live here…_ he thought to himself, trailing off as his eyes ran over to a dresser on the same wall as the closet. There was an aquarium on top of it, a blue Betta fish with a long tail swimming around in the water, darting between what appeared to be live plants. 

On the wall to Hinata’s right, almost touching the end of the bed, was a desk. The only visible items on the desk were a pencil cup, a lamp, and a small assortment of books. The rest was hidden away in the drawers. Above the desk was a calendar, as well as a cork-board with pictures tacked up. He saw pictures of Suga and [Name](a _lot_ of pictures of them, actually), as well as pictures of Sawamura and Azumane, some of the team, and some of him and his mother and a man he didn’t recognize who had a similar mole too Sugawara’s. 

A few feet to the right of the desk was an open door, revealing a darkened private bathroom. _No fair!_ Hinata thought, _He doesn’t have to share with his family!_ Almost directly behind him and to the side of the door into the hall, was a second, shorter dresser. On top of it was a flatscreen TV, along with a cable box, and a few gaming systems. Above the TV was a shelf filled with DVDs, and above that was a shelf filled with books. 

All around the room, actually, were shelves. Most had random things--old toys, trophies and awards, small sculptures, more framed pictures--but one shelf above the bed on the right wall caught his eye. It was filled with artwork. Framed paintings and ceramic pieces were packed onto the small space, the wall around it surrounded by framed drawings and paintings as well. One of them was a watercolor portrait of Sugawara mid-set. Before he could ask, he remembered that [Name] was the Art Club president. Of _course_ Suga would have his girlfriend’s artwork in his room!

Taking a final sip of his tea, Hinata turned his attention back to the two upperclassmen in front of him. They had put away all of their homework, and Suga was grinning stupidly, his eyes hidden in [Name]’s neck as she giggled. 

“Koushi, _stop!_ That _tickles!_ We have a _guest!_ ” She squealed, trying to shove her boyfriend away from her, placing her tea down as to not spill it. 

Hinata flushed and averted his eyes in embarrassment when his senpai kissed his girlfriend’s neck, before straightening back up and taking a sip of his tea with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“So, what did you need to ask me? You said it was relationship advice?” Suga asked as he placed his cup down. [Name] watched calmly on, a serene smile on her face. Hinata noticed she was wearing Sugawara’s volleyball sweater over her own t-shirt and shorts. 

“I… _yes._ ” Well, might as well spit it out. “I like Yachi, and I have no idea how to tell her. I was hoping that ‘cuz you guys were _together_ , you could help me!”

[Name] smiled and exchanged a look with Suga. “We know.”

“ _You do?!_ ”

“Yes, Hinata. You aren’t exactly _subtle._ ” Suga input, triding to hide his grin by pursing his lips. It didn’t entirely work.

Hinata opened his mouth, ready to retaliate and yell back as he would with Kageyama, but he realized that wouldn’t get him anywhere with two upperclassmen. “It’s just, she’s _reeeeeeaaally_ pretty, ya know? And when I see her my heart goes _‘THUNK THUMP’_ and its like _‘THWOOOSHHHH’_ and _‘GWAAAAH’_ and _‘WOOOOO’_ and stuff like that!” He demonstrated, bringing his arms back down after gesturing in the air. 

“Well, it sure sounds like you like her.” Sugawara’s smile was still a little too smug as he spoke. 

“Indeed it does.” [Name] agreed, her own smile was a bit more casual, less unsettling. 

“Can, you guys help me? I _wanna_ confess, but I want it to be _really special!_ ” He exclaimed loudly, leaning forward over the table. “How did _you_ guys confess? Maybe _that_ will help me!”

Sugawara and [Name] exchanged a look. “Well, we _can_ tell you how we confessed,” Suga began.

“But you definitely _should NOT_ confess how we did.” [Name] finished. 

“ _Absolutely_ not.” Sugawara agreed, “The way it happened for us was because we’d liked each other for _years_ beforehand.”

“Yes. _But_ with that in mind, we can definitely tell you what happened. Drama and all.” [Name] added finally, taking a sip of her tea.

“Drama and all?” Hinata looked confused. 

Sugawara groaned. “Oh, _god_ , you’re not going to spare me the embarrassment, _are_ you?” 

[Name] grinned at her boyfriend, all teeth. “ _Nope!_ ” With a giggle as Suga hid his face in his hands, the Art Club president turned to the first-year before her. “Our story begins a few months into the first term of our second year…”

\--------FLASHBACK--------

“ _Daichiiiiiiiiii!_ ” You groaned loudly, turning away from Suga’s empty seat in the classroom to face your friend seated to your right. 

“ _Naaaaaaame!_ ” He mocked, mimicking your position, hand smashing his face as his elbow propped it up, his free hand hanging limply of the desk’s edge. 

“What do I _doooooo?_ Koushi’s not _here!_ I was going to try to confess to him again today!” You whined, pouting at your friend as you waited for the morning break to end. Being in the college prep class, you found the breaks usually very helpful. Today though, you were just sad and lonely and irritated with yourself.

“Didn’t you say he was sick? Can’t you just go over to his house like you _usually_ do and tell him there?” Sawamura reasoned.

“He gets _really_ loopy when he’s sick, he’ll think it’s all a dream! I don’t _want it_ to be a dream to him, I _want_ him to know I _like_ him.” You reasoned.

Sawamura changed his position in his seat, releasing his face and turning to face you fully. “Well, what _was_ your plan for today? Maybe you can try again?” 

Sitting up, you leaned around your chair to dig through your bag. Finding your too-big bento, you opened it and showed him the rice. On top was a heart, and written in teriyaki you had written _‘I love you.’_ “I don’t think I’d have the courage to do this again, Dai.” You deadpanned, ears flushing.

Sawamura pursed his lips, holding in his laughter and smile. “Yeah _that’s_ \--” he snickered, “ _That’s something else there, [Name]._ ” 

Scowling, you smacked him with the bento’s lid as he laughed. “ _Shut the hell damn up, Sawamura!_ ” As he continued to laugh, you put the lid back on and secured your lunch, placing it safely back in your bag. You were so used to sharing lunch with Sugawara at this point, that bringing the big one was a habit. How the hell were you going to eat all that food now that your best friend was sick? “Anyway, _you’re_ helping me eat it. There’s too much for me.”

“Whatever you want, [Name].” Sawamura grinned, amused with your antics. “Anyway, I personally think you should just be _honest_ with him. I mean, we _know_ he likes you, and he knows _you_ like _him_ , and we _KNOW_ that you _both_ know that the _other_ knows,”

“ _Get to the point._ ”

Sawamura rolled his eyes. “So you really just both need to say it out loud. Because _really?_ This mutual pinning is getting on my nerves, especially since I seem to be the _only one either of you_ confides in. _Really, [Name],_ think of _MY_ sanity!”

It was your turn to roll your eyes. “ _You’re_ not the one desperately in love with your childhood best friend! And if it was that easy we’d already be dating! I _know_ he likes me, and I KNOW _he_ knows I like _HIM_ , but I _still_ get scared! What if he’s not looking for a relationship? What if his parents forbid it? What if he’s just been _faking_ it this whole time and is only humoring me?! _What if he hates me?!_ ” You rambled, slouching over and clutching at your hair, eyes wide with panic. “ _I can’t take that kind of stress!_ ” You whined again. 

Sawamura sighed. “ _Look_ , [Name]. You’ll never know until you try, okay?” He gave you a pointed look, reaching his hand over and placing it firmly on your shoulder. “ _Okay?_ ”

“Okay.”

The bell rang. 

“We’ll finish this conversation at lunch. Asahi would probably like some updates.” He smirked, and you glared at him. 

“Fuckass.” You mumbled under your breath, earning a snicker from your friend as the teacher walked in.

\--------

“ _Daichiiiiiiiiii!_ ” Sugawara whined a few days later at practice after school. He was feeling much better, and eager to get back to his favorite pastime. 

Sawamura straightened up from his stretches, face unamused as he already knew what was coming. “ _What,_ Suga?”

Sugawara pouted and leaned further down, his body basically parallel with the floor as he stretched out between his legs. “How do I tell [Name] I like her? I keep chickening out!”

“How many tries is this?”

“ _I lost count!_ ” He leaned closer to the ground, and Sawamura felt jealous of the older boy’s flexibility.

“Lost count of what?” Azumane asked, scooching closer to his friends as they continued their stretches.

“How many times he’s tried to confess to [Name] and failed,” Sawamura stated calmly, attempting to stretch himself lower.

“You _still_ haven’t confessed? I thought you guys were dating already!” Azumane exclaimed, and Sugawara made a pathetic noise.

“ _Yeahhhhh_ , no. He’s basically a _wimp_ around her. Which is _hysterical_ , considering how level headed he is around everyone else for anything else.”

“True!” Tanaka called, having been listening to the conversation. 

“Super true!” Nishinoya added. 

“ _Extremely_ true,” Ennoshita added. 

Narita just nodded rapidly, and Kinoshita hid his snicker. Sugawara whined again, louder, and the first-years laughed at him. The third-years, however, weren’t having it. 

“ _Hey!_ If you can chat, you can _stretch!_ Quit slacking and get back to work!” The captain yelled at them. 

A chorus of _‘Yes, Captain!’_ followed, and Shimuzu sighed from her place at the bench where she put together the next week’s training schedule. They were all hopeless in her eyes. _Hopeless._

\--------

 _“Did Daichi-Senpai_ really _do all that?”_

_Sugawara nodded. “Yeah. He told us after the fact how annoying we were, going into detail about how much he wanted to lock us in a room together.”_

_“But we’ve been locked in a room together before--”_

_“--and nothing happened--”_

_“--so we told him it wouldn’t have worked anyway.”_

_“He proceeded to tell us how much time he wasted on our relationship troubles, and eventually forced us into paying him back.” Suga finished._

_“We’re_ still _paying for his lunch.” [Name] added, leaning towards Hinata and stating in a matter-of-fact way._

\--------

Released early from your club activities for the day, you made your way to the second gym, where Karasuno High’s boy’s volleyball team practiced. It had been a few weeks since Sugawara had been sick, and a few weeks since you had freaked out over your massive crush on him. Thankfully, you had calmed down considerably and could hang out normally with your best friend again. 

Speaking of, you grinned as you spied him practicing with his team as you entered the gym. Removing your shoes, you slipped on a pair of slippers that Shimuzu kept near the door for you, and made your way up to the spectator seats, sketchbook and pencil in hand. Settling in, you waved to Sugawara when he noticed you, a wide grin on your face. He waved back, before getting back to practice. 

Sending a lovestruck smile his way, you sat down and removed your slippers, setting them to the side as you dangled your feet between the bars of the balcony. Picking up your sketchbook, you quickly got to work, taking quick looks at the players in motion, using gesture drawing to capture interesting poses. 

More often than not, you found yourself drawing Sugawara during practice. Suga running, Suga jumping, Suga smiling, Suga receiving, Suga setting, spiking, smiling, setting, running, smiling, smiling, smiling, smiling. _Shit_ , you had a problem. Studying his form as they took a water break, you turned the page and began planning out a portrait of sorts, a wonderful idea for a painting in your head.

In the end, you spent the rest of the practice hunched over your drawing, even moving to the other balcony to get the right angle for your drawing. It was insanely detailed for just a plan, but you had gotten carried away at the thought of giving the painting to Sugawara, and couldn’t help yourself. 

“Whatcha drawing?”

You screamed and fumbled, your sketchbook falling out of your grasp and to the gym floor below, landing face-down and open. Whipping your head around, you glared up at your best friend. “ _Koushi!_ What the _fuck!?_ ”

“ _Sorry!_ I didn’t mean to startle you, I thought you heard me coming!”

“ _NO!_ ” You shrieked, removing your legs from between the bars of the balcony and standing up, looking over as the team captain picked up your sketchbook. 

“ _Hey!_ [Last Name]! Is this _you_ \--” He flipped it over, and snorted, covering his mouth with his hand and he held your sketchbook out, shoulders shaking with laughter. A few of the other third-years came up, as well as Sawamura, Tanaka, and Nishinoya, who all burst into a form of laughter, Tanaka and Nishinoya being the loudest. 

You felt the blood drain from your face as pure dread washed over you. Sugawara looked confused, opening his mouth to question you, before the sketchbook was turned towards the two of you, held open and in place by the shaking hand of the captain as he barely managed to contain his laughter. 

On the page was probably one of your most favorite works--one that Sugawara made you promise no one would ever see. In amazing detail on the white sketch paper, was two pages of your best friend posing shirtless for you. It was both to drool over him, as well as an anatomy reference. You had made him flex in both pictures to be able to see his muscles better, so really, who could blame you for staring at the drawings sometimes when you were alone in your room. 

Sugawara made a strangled sound, before turning to you, face ablaze and eyes panicked. “ _I THOUGHT YOU TOOK THOSE OUT!_ ”

“ _Uhhh_ …” Was your eloquent response. 

“ _Wow_ , Sugawara, you’re looking _pretty sexy_ here.” The captain joked, turning the sketchbook back towards himself. 

“Those _shoulder blades!_ ” Nishinoya added, making his voice sound feminine as he fluttered his eyelashes and held his face mockingly. 

“And those _biceps!_ ” a second third-year joked, fanning himself. 

“I gotta say, [Name], you’re really fucking good at drawing!” Tanaka managed through his own laughs. The others nodded, watching as Sugawara basically flew down the ladder and rushed to the group, grabbing your sketchbook and bolting from the gym without another word, a horrified expression on his face the entire time.

Slowly you followed him, picking up your belongings as well as Sugawara’s, and leaving the laughing teens behind, robot-like in your goodbyes as you left the gym. Once out, you took a deep breath and quickly went to the club room to collect his bag and school uniform, before making your way to the school gate. 

Hiding around the corner just out of sight, Sugawara waited for you, face completely and utterly red as he flipped through your sketchbook. He _knew_ you liked him, he knew _you_ knew _he _liked _you_ , so he understood why you drew him so much. But did you _really_ have to keep those drawings in there?!__

__Quietly, you handed Sugawara his jacket and bag, before trading your sketchbook for his shoes, which he quickly switched. You finally felt the blood return to your face and felt the embarrassment creep up your neck as you then handed over his uniform._ _

__“...You’re really talented…” Sugawara managed to whisper after a few minutes of quiet and awkward walking._ _

__You let yourself give him a small grin, cheeks pink. “Thanks, Koushi.”_ _

__He smiled back at you, and you knew it would be alright. “Just _please_ take those drawings out when we get home.”_ _

__Save for the embarrassment, you’d be alright._ _

__\--------_ _

___Hinata wheezed, clutching his stomach as he doubled over the table in laughter. “_ Oh my god! _”__ _

___Sugawara groaned, exasperated beside [Name], a faint blush on his cheeks. “That was the most embarrassing thing, they didn’t let me live it down for_ weeks _. It took me_ so _long to build up the courage to try to confess again.”__ _

___“Same for me.” [Name] said, a sheepish smile on her face._ _ _

___“Do you still have the drawings?” Hinata asked as he calmed down. “_ I wanna see! _”__ _

___“I have a picture of them!” [Name] said, getting out her phone a bit too quickly._ _ _

___“[Name], NO!”_ _ _

__\--------_ _

__Eventually, summer came. And with it, summer vacation. In one week you’d be traveling to Okinawa for the annual _‘[Last Name] and Sugawara Family Reunion.’_ You’d get to visit with your extended family and friends for a few weeks, as well as sight-see in a place you knew so well by now that you couldn’t even be considered a tourist anymore. In the meantime, you had one week to finish packing and finish your summer homework. _ _

__Or you should have been doing your homework. Instead, you sat with your legs dangling into the side of your koi pond, capri pants rolled up and tank-top tied up higher with a hair tie. Your garden wasn’t as beautiful as the Sugawara garden, but your pond was deeper, and larger, which meant you could swim in it if you felt like disturbing the fish. At the moment, you did not, so you opted to spend your afternoon break listening to music in your backyard, the scent of your sunscreen making you weirdly happy._ _

__You closed your eyes behind your sunglasses and turned your face towards the sky, leaning back onto your hands and relaxing. After a few more minutes of this, a familiar ringtone came from your phone, and you picked it up. “Hey, Kou.”_ _

__“Hey, [Name]. You wanna come over? I’m stuck on my math homework. I know you’re better at it than me.”_ _

__You quirked a smile. “Oh?”_ _

__

__You heard him chuckle. “Yes, you can spend the night. You know as well as I do our parents couldn’t care less what we do together.”_ _

__“True, true.” You took in a deep breath of the peaceful air, letting the calming silence take over. You were content with just knowing Suga was across the street in his room, smiling as he listened to you as well. “Let me dry off, and I’ll be there in ten minutes.”_ _

__“Bothering your fish again?”_ _

__“Just my legs this time.”_ _

__He laughed. “Alright, alright, you know the code. See you in a few.”_ _

__“I’ll meet you at the swing?”_ _

__“Alright.” You heard the smile in his voice as you hung up, placing your phone to the side as you scooted out of the water, grabbing your nearby towel to dry off._ _

__Once dry, you put your shoes back on before heading up to the back door, opening it to call out to your parents. “I’m spending the night at Koushi’s!”_ _

__“Don’t stay up too late!” You heard your father call from his office._ _

__“ _‘Kay!_ Love you!”_ _

__“Love you too!”_ _

__Closing the backdoor, you stepped off the porch and headed around the yard to the front of the house. You waved at your grandmother from her veggie garden and made your way down the driveway towards the gate. Once out, you hurried across the street and typed in the code for the Sugawara residence. The tell-tale buzz sounded, and the gate clicked open. Letting yourself in, you made your way to the bench-swing hidden behind a few trees in the front yard. Impossible to see unless you knew where to look._ _

__Sugawara was waiting for you, gently swinging, his sunglasses pushed to the top of his head as the shade from the trees blocked most of the light. He smiled when he saw you and patted the seat beside him. Sitting down, you pushed your own sunglasses to the top of your head and helped your best friend gently push the swing in peaceful silence._ _

__You could hear the babbling of the waterfalls in his backyard, as well as the cicadas and birds singing their song of summer. Every once in a while the sound of other kids or teenagers would drift over the wall as they passed his house, but other than that it stayed silent. Eventually, you leaned your head onto Suga’s shoulder, and he placed his own head on top of yours._ _

___I love you_ You wanted to say. Instead, you said, “What math were you having trouble with?”_ _

__“Algebra. The more complicated equations confuse me.” He lifted his head from yours, and the swing creaked as he stood up. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He held out his hand for you with a smile on his face._ _

__Giving him a grateful smile of your own, you took his hand in yours and allowed him to lead you to his room, hand clasped with his the whole time. Once in his room, you quickly got to work. After helping him through his math, you realized that you had forgotten your homework at home. Sugawara offered to retrieve it, and while he went across the street you prepared lemonade and an afternoon snack._ _

__Once he was back, and now with refreshments, the two of you quickly got to work on your summer homework, getting through all of the math and Japanese comprehension, before you both got equally stuck on English around dinner time._ _

__With a loud sigh of frustration, you dropped your pencil to the table, choosing to instead watch as your best friend attempted to translate the sentence into proper English, mumbling the words under his breath. He was amazing. Sugawara’s hair was still tousled from the faint breeze from your earlier time outside, giving him a handsome _‘I-just-woke-up’_ look. His brows were furrowed as he stared at his paper, and you watched as his beautiful hazel-brown eyes scanned the page. He brought his pencil eraser up to his cheek, tapping the spot just below his beauty mark in a habit he’d come to develop over the years. The fading sunlight shining in from the windows of his room lit of his hair, creating a halo effect and lighting up his face and accentuating the shadows. _ _

__Feeling your eyes on him, Suga blinked, nose wrinkling as he looked at you. “What?”_ _

__Caught red-handed, you flushed, looking away and standing up. “I-I’m gonna go make some tea.” Grabbing the tray that had previously held your afternoon snack, you left the room, smiling awkwardly at Sugawara as he smiled gratefully at you._ _

__“Thank you, [Name]!”_ _

__“N-no problem…” You partially closed the door behind you with your foot and made your way downstairs._ _

__The smell of barbecue greeted your nose as you entered the kitchen, the sight of Aiko grilling vegetables with a plate of uncooked pineapple and meat beside her. She said hello, and you headed to the other side of the large kitchen where the dishwasher and sink sat. Rinsing out the dirty dishes, you placed them in the dishwasher, before washing the tray by hand and leaving it on the rack to dry. Drying your own hands after washing them, you retrieved the kettle to fill it with water, before setting it to boil and taking a seat at a bar stool on the other side of the stove to watch Suga’s mother cook._ _

__“[Name], dear, when are you going to tell him?” She asked after hearing your troubled sigh._ _

__Your eyes widened in brief surprise before you shrunk into yourself and felt your cheeks heat up. Of _course_ she knew you like her son. How could she _not?_ It’s not like you hid it from her, or _anyone_ for that matter. “I… I don’t know.” You answered honestly. And you _didn’t know_. You’d been so content with friendship, that the thought of changing that relationship was scary, even if you knew your feelings were returned. _ _

__“You know he likes you.” Her voice wasn’t mocking or judgemental. She was only stating a fact._ _

__“I… I know.” You sighed._ _

__“So what’s stopping you?” She glanced up from her cooking and looking into her eyes, the flash of similarity to Suga’s face was enough to jolt you from your stupor._ _

__Eyes wide, you blinked. “ _Nothing._ ” You let out a chuckle before it turned into full-on laughter. “Nothing at all! _Oh my god, I’m so stupid!_ I’ve been so scared of changing this relationship because I was so _comfortable_ in our friendship, but that’s not what I want anymore. That’s not what _he_ wants!” You stood up just as the water finished boiling for the tea, and flinched as you were knocked out of your world. _ _

__Aiko smiled. “You know as well as I do that our entire families approve of you two being together. Hell, we _expected_ it! You two have been attached at the hip since birth, always together. So _please,_ stop making it harder on yourselves and go tell him. I can guarantee you’ll both feel much better once it’s out in the open.”_ _

__You smiled back, nodding, before heading around the counter to prepare the tea, almost a skip in your step. “ _Yeah!_ I’ll just prepare the tea first.” Measuring Sugawara’s favorite type of tea into the teapot, you poured the water in, set it on the tray with the cups, and headed upstairs with a determined glint in your eye. _ _

__Once at his bedroom door, you took a deep breath. _You can do this._ Gently pushing open the door with your hip, you placed the tray onto the table and made your way back around to where you had been sitting next to the setter. He smiled at you as you poured and handed him his tea, taking a sip before setting it down, smile larger when he realized you had chosen his favorite. You took a sip of your own, watching from the corner of your eye as Suga picked his pencil back up. _ _

__You placed your cup down and took a breath. “Koushi?”_ _

__He turned to look at you, a small smile on his face. “Yeah?”_ _

__Tilting your head, you leaned in and gently placed your lips over his own. After a few seconds, you pulled away. He looked surprised, but at that moment, for some reason, you didn’t feel embarrassed. “I’m in love with you.”_ _

__Slowly, as if finally processing your words, he grinned, nodding. “I-I know. I’m in love with you too!”_ _

__You smiled back at him as he dropped his pencil to grasp your hand with his own. “ _I know!_ ” You giggled, before wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing him in for another kiss. _ _

__This time, he reciprocated immediately, pressing his lips to your own almost desperately, over and over again. You were both giggling between kisses, and at some point, you’d moved to straddle his lap as he moved to lean up against the side of his bed. What you had honestly meant to be simple kisses soon turned into making out. You had been crushing on your best friend for as long as you could remember, and he _had_ been your first kiss, so it was no surprise when both of you ended up relieving sexual tension. _ _

__As you ground your hips into Suga’s own, causing him to moan into your mouth, his bedroom door opened. The two of you ripped apart, turning towards the door. Standing there still in her apron, was a very smug Aiko, smile wide._ _

__“Look, you two. I don’t mind if you have sex, but please wait until after dinner, and after your father and I have left the house, Koushi.”_ _

__Your face was on fire, and a quick glance at Suga told you his was too. Slowly, you removed yourself from him and tried not to stare at the obvious bulge in his shorts. “I’m uhh… gonna go downstairs.”_ _

__Sugawara nodded, not meeting your eyes. “I’m gonna take a cold shower.” He managed to get out, and his mother laughed._ _

__“Well, dinner is almost ready, and your father just got home, so don’t take too long, Koushi,” Aiko said before leaving the room, smile wide and a skip in her step._ _

__You hesitated at the door, hand resting on the wood. “I… will you go out with me?” You asked, turning to look at Koushi who had yet to remove himself from the floor._ _

__Suga nodded, his mortified expression morphing into one of nervous happiness. “ _Yes_. I _absolutely_ will.” _ _

__Grinning, you quickly rushed back over, leaning down and grasping Sugawara’s face in your hands, kissing him firmly. He kissed back just as hard before you released his face and left the room, a skip in your step._ _

__“ _I love you!_ ” You heard him call after you. _ _

__“ _I love you too!_ ” You’d never felt happier._ _

__\--------_ _

__Dinner was actually pretty mellow, all things considered. The Sugawara family was absolutely thrilled you had finally gotten together, and even called your own parents to celebrate. They had rushed over, party crackers at the ready as you ate dessert. Your mother not-so-secretly handed you a box of condoms, and you quickly rushed them upstairs to save yourself some embarrassment. After both pairs of parents had helped clean up dinner and the mess of confetti, they left the Sugawara residence to the [Last Name] house across the street. They claimed they were spending the night, and to stay safe during sex, causing even more embarrassment than necessary._ _

__Eventually, the both of you were showered and in bed, side by side. You'd been sharing Sugawara's bed for years, despite the fact that there was a guest room right next door. Neither of you saw the problem until you were staring up at the ceiling in the dark, side by side, and newly a couple. For some reason, there was tension in the air, and neither of you knew what to do._ _

__"Your birthday's coming up." You said finally, a quiet statement whispered to break the awkward silence._ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__"Do you think they're gonna throw you a party at the reunion? You _are_ turning 18."_ _

__"Probably. Do you think they're all gonna have an aneurism over us being together?"_ _

__"Most definitely. Grandma is going to ask us when the wedding is."_ _

__"Mine or yours?"_ _

__You shrugged. " _Both_ , probably. Mine more so, you know how much she loves you." You quirked a smile at the thought, turning your back to the wall to face Suga._ _

__He smiled as well, turning to face you too. "I _am_ pretty irresistible." He giggled, and you leaned your forehead against his._ _

__" _True_. I fell in love with your cute little mole before I fell in love with you." You snickered as he gasped, fake offense coming off of him. _ _

__" _Rude!_ " He couldn't keep the seriousness though, because soon Sugawara was laughing, his eyes closing in mirth. _ _

__You laughed with him for a few minutes, before it eventually died down and you were finally left in the comfortable silence you had come to know from the years before. The window above the bed was partially open, letting in a small breeze that ruffled your hair. The sound of crickets and cicadas slowly faded as you watched each other. Suga reached out one of his hands, slowly brushing your hair from your face and resting his palms against your cheek. You placed your own hand over his and smiled._ _

__"To think after all this time, I _finally_ get to do this with you." You nodded, when suddenly, he turned around, fumbling on the nightstand. "We need to tell Daichi so he doesn't have an aneurysm when he sees us." Pulling his arm back, you saw he was holding your phone. "Whoops." He mumbled, unlocking it anyway and opening up the camera app, turning it to the front-facing camera. _ _

__" _Wow_ , we basically act like we've been dating for years, huh?" You asked as you scooted closer._ _

__"I guess we have. Most girls would freak out if their boyfriend knew the password to their phone." He messed around with the settings a bit, before he turned to face you again, thumb hovering over the camera button._ _

__"Most girls haven't been friends with their boyfriends since _literal_ birth." You quirked a smile at his eye roll and leaned in to kiss him anyway, already knowing what he had planned. After a minute or so, Sugawara pulled away and went to open the group chat. It consisted of you, Koushi, Daichi, Asahi, and Kiyoko. Once the three(technically four) of them had joined the volleyball team, they became fast friends. And as always, if they got Sugawara, they got you. Opening the attachments, he quickly attached the photo of you two kissing and sent it to the group. Suga's phone vibrated from the table. _ _

__Leaning over, Sugawara picked up his own phone, silencing it, before checking the group chat on yours again. Asahi had sent a _'Cute!!'_ , while Kiyoko had just sent the thumbs-up emoji. You laughed at her. It was so in character. As your boyfriend typed up a reply, he was interrupted by Sawamura's contact image. It was a picture of his angry face that you had captured the year before. Usually, you had been too scared to go near him, but his anger hadn't been directed at you, so you took your chances. Suga pressed the answer button and put the phone on speaker._ _

__"Hello?"_ _

__" _JESUS FUCKING FINALLY YOU TWO! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT?!_ " Sawamura yelled into the receiver. _ _

__Glancing at you, Sugawara grinned. "Do you know how long we've been waiting?"_ _

__" _Yeah_ , Daichi. Think of _our_ pain and longing and suffering." _ _

__"And the yearning, _lots_ of yearning." _ _

__" _Sooooo much yearning._ " You added, snickering._ _

__" _I hate the two of you so fucking much._ Anyway. Congrats on getting together, I'll drop by tomorrow to hand over your birthday present and say goodbye."_ _

__"'Kay."_ _

__"Thank you, Daichi."_ _

__"You guys _owe me_. Now goodnight, and use protection." With that, he hung up. In the group chat, he responded with _'Congratulations guys!'_ , and Suga typed out a quick thanks before silencing your phone and placing it off to the side near his. _ _

__Finally, back in the calm of before, he turned toward you and wrapped his arm around your middle, pulling you closer while the other was cradling his pillow. You wrapped your own arm around him and placed your head underneath his own, your second arm splayed behind you as you were basically laying on your stomach. Closing your eyes, you breathed in the familiar scent of Sugawara's laundry detergent and relaxed in his embrace. You felt safe and secure, and his body heat did wonders to keep you warm._ _

__"I love you, Koushi." You managed to mumble before you lost consciousness._ _

__"I love you too, [Name]."_ _

__\--------END FLASHBACK--------_ _

__" _That's so cute!!_ You guys really liked each other that long? Wow, I want that too!" Hinata gushed a bit too loud._ _

__Sugawara hushed him while [Name] laughed. “Yeah, I’m actually surprised that it took this long for our families to become one? For some reason, no one ever got together in the past.”_ _

__“You’re the first?”_ _

__[Name] nodded. “The first.”_ _

__Sugawara smiled, nodding as he went to grasp her hand in his own. “Probably won’t be the last, either.” He paused, before turning to look up in thought. “Our wedding will be huge, won’t it?”_ _

__[Name] visibly slumped, releasing the hand of her boyfriend to hide her face in her hands. “Oh my god, _please_ don’t remind me. I don’t think I can handle it, Kou. We’ll be smothered.”_ _

__Suga made a face. “Oh _GOD_ , we’ll be smothered.” He too, slumped, and Hinata just watched on in slight confusion. _ _

__Married? They were going to get married? They weren’t even out of high school yet! Why were they planning to--a knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. The door was pushed open, and Aiko appeared in the doorway._ _

__“Dinner is ready, you three! Oh, and Daichi showed up for dinner again. He said you two still owe him.” She chuckled at the last statement, watching as her son and basically-her-daughter, [Name], groaned. “Be down in a few minutes!” Aiko said. The two upperclassmen groaned in response again, and with a nod, Sugawara’s mother was down the hall and gone._ _

__“Anyway! We’ll help you with your homework after dinner, and then we’ll talk about how to confess, okay?” Suga suggested, his easy smile appearing back on his face._ _

__Hinata nodded. “Okay! Thanks again for all your help, Senpai!”_ _

__Sugawara and [Name] smiled back, nodding before they stood up to leave. Hinata followed them downstairs, waving and greeting the surprised Sawamura at his presence._ _

__Dinner was considerably normal, save for all of the dishes looking expensive. Considering there were three athletes(and a total of four teenagers) at the table, the amount of food was large. Aiko had prepared rice, a western-style squash soup, grilled fish, udon and vegetables, and vegetable tempura. There was also a good amount of salmon sashimi, which [Name] and Sawamura had devoured before he could take a second bite. Halfway through the meal, Aiko brought out teriyaki steak, and Hinata would have laughed at the expression on Sugawara’s face had his own expression of happiness not matched. They quickly devoured the rest of the meal, and by the time dessert had rolled around the sky was dark. Aiko had prepared home-made mochi and red bean paste for dessert, and afterward, Hinata was sure that was the best meal he had ever had._ _

__Sawamura thanked Aiko for the meal, joked that Sugawara and [Name] were still not done paying him back, and left after bidding the group goodnight. Soon enough they were once again upstairs, and Hinata was re-taught his homework and the day’s lessons, as well as given Suga’s old notes from his first year to try and assist. They weren’t as fantastic as Yachi’s, but Hinata assumed he was biased, considering what he had come over to ask._ _

__After a good hour and two more pots of tea, his homework was done, and they had discussed the best way to confess. Hinata had a few options to think of as he left the house, waving to Sugawara and [Name] as they saw him off. Back on his bike, Hinata paced himself for once, wanting to use the ride home to think of how he wanted to do this. They had come up with three options to choose from. Option one: walk Yachi all the way home, and confess to her at her doorstep, letting her think about it for the night if she needed. Option two: confess at the bus stop after the school week was over, giving her the whole weekend to think about her answer. Option three: confess in a cliche manner by asking her to meet him on the roof at lunch instead of helping him with homework like normal._ _

__When he got home, Hinata knew exactly what he wanted to do._ _

__\--------_ _

__“Yachi, I like you! Will you please go out with me?!” Hinata blurted out, bowing in front of Yachi’s desk ten minutes before class started the next day. His face was utterly red, from the bottom of his neck to the tips of his ears Hinata Shoyo could feel his embarrassment._ _

__“ _EH?!_ ” Yachi exclaimed, equally as flustered and embarrassed. There were a few surprised gasps from her classmates, as well as some giggles and chatter. One of Yachi’s friends smacked her forehead at the pure stupidity in front of her. _ _

__“ _Please consider my feelings, Yacchan!_ ” Hinata nearly yelled, still bowing down, nearly at a 90-degree angle._ _

__It took her a second, but Yachi abruptly stood from her chair, hands slamming on her desk. “ _Y-yes!_ I l-like you too, Hinata! I’ll go out with you!” _ _

__The flustered volleyball player peaked up at her, surprise clearly written over his face as if he wasn’t expecting her to accept. “ _R-really?!_ ”_ _

__Yachi nodded rapidly, a smile on her face despite her embarrassment. “ _Really!_ ”_ _

__Hinata grinned widely, before rushing around her desk to pick her up around the waist, spinning her around in joy. A few classmates chuckled, some applauded, but mostly, they yelled at Hinata to put Yachi down, and she looked ill from the speed at which she was being spun._ _

__“O-oh! I’m sorry, Yachi!” Hinata cried, placing the girl down as he apologized profusely._ _

__Meanwhile, from the doorway, three third-years peeked into the classroom, ignoring the strange looks they received from the other first-years trying to get to class._ _

__“Didn’t we tell him to _not_ confess like that?” [Name] asked. _ _

__Sugawara sighed loudly. “I don’t know why he came to us for advice if he was just going to ignore it.”_ _

__“This is _Hinata_ you’re talking about,” Sawamura input, shrugging. “You know him as well as I do now that he relies on instinct, _not_ what people tell him to do.”_ _

__“ _Still,_ ” Suga tried. _ _

__“At least he’s happy!” [Name] said, before standing abruptly and pushing her friend and boyfriend away from the door and around the corner as Hinata left the classroom._ _

__They watched as he skipped out of the classroom, smile wide as he made his way down the hallway to class. A minute later, the bell rang, and the last-minute stragglers hurried to their classrooms. The third-years came out of hiding and sighed in relief._ _

__“Good, he didn’t notice us.” [Name] stated._ _

__“Yeah, we did tell him we wouldn’t be here until around noon, after all,” Sugawara added._ _

__A silence followed before Sawamura spoke up. “Do you guys wanna go rally a ball in the gym before class?”_ _

__The couple exchanged a look, before shrugging. “Sure! Lead the way!” [Name] exclaimed, gesturing for Sawamura to start walking, herself and Sugawara following close behind._ _

__As they made their way outside, Sugawara realized something important. “Daichi?”_ _

__“Yeah, Suga?”_ _

__“Hinata is going to be very distracted at practice today, isn’t he?”_ _

__“ _Fuck._ ”_ _


End file.
